


Then I Met You

by heatherthompson



Category: HarryPotter - Fandom, RemusLupin, george weasley - Fandom, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherthompson/pseuds/heatherthompson
Summary: She doesn't know who her mum is, and after her father died she was all alone, untill she bumps into a friendly man in Hogsmeade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Then I Met You

"Seriously?" Ophelia sighs as she pulled her foot out of a puddle of melted snow, Ophelia was a 15 year old girl who hadn't had the easiest year, she never knew her mum but she had her head of long black curls, but her fathers big piercing green eyes. Her mother abandoned her when she was born and it was just Ophelia and her father, her father never spoke about her she doesn't even know her name, it was always a touchy subject that would get quickly ended with "she wasn't who I thought she was" and that was that she didn't like to push him, as she could see his heart break whenever she tried.

After her father past away she was left alone, she didn't mind too much untill it was time to leave the home as she couldn't hide out in there much longer missing rent payments.   
So here she was stumbling round hogsmeade hoping to find a place to stay. Now with a wet stock squishing under her boot she spotted a cosy little place with a warm golden light coming from the windows. She looked up at the sign that said The Three Broomsticks. When entering it was a lovely little pub, fairly empty but then again it was nearing 9oclock on a Tuesday night. "Hmmm, cherry syrup and soda please" Ophelia said after scanning the tiny menu wiping away the dust of it. "Oi" said a voice, Ophelia turns round and sees a man who was a lot older than her, wearing dusty robes not in the best condition and a knitted jumper, he had a moustache and fair hair. "Me?", "Yes you,what are you doing walking around here so late?" He seemed concerned and shocked "how did you even get out of the castle?", confused Ophelia let out of abit of a laugh "I'm sorry what? Castle? I think you have me confused sir" she said picking up her cherry soda from the bar "your a student at hogwarts yes?" He replied scanning her. "Hogwarts? No, I've heard of the place but not me no". "Well your parents must be worried given the circumstances of what is going on right now maybe you should head back maybe I could escort you home, I wouldn't want a young girl like yourself walking around on your own" he started to get up downing his butterbeer as he did, "No sir no parents here I'm just looking for a place to stay now if you won't mind I'd like to just sit down and read whilst my sock dries" lifting up here foot and twisting it round listening to the squishing of her sock. "Okay.. take a seat here, what's your name? Do you go to a school then? No godparents or other relatives that could take you in?" He was looking really concerned now, "no sir it was just me and my dad he passed away last year and it's just been me ever since....so hogwarts is round here? Always wanted to go there" taking a sip of her soda and resting her foot on a stool in front of the fire.   
After telling her story to Lupin who seemed a very charming and lovely man, he then offers his spare room at his house which weren't far from The Three Broomsticks, Ophelia accepts and they walk down tiny cobbled streets with little cottages dotted round. Lupins house wasn't as lovely as the rest she had seen but from looking at his clothes she wasn't surprised. She wasn't fussed though, a roof over her head and a bed for the night was enough. 

When she woke up the next day and got dressed she headed downstairs, Lupin was already at his little circle table in the middle of his tiny kitchen "ah good morning I have some news, tea?" He asked enthusiastically getting up from his chair putting down his copy of the daily prophet "please" she replied sitting down. "So I sent an owl last night to Professor Dumbledore about you he's the head master at Hogwarts a good friend of mine" he placed down her tea "I can't bare to send you back out alone, even though it is the middle of school term, he sent an owl back this morning saying he would love to take you in" he sat down in front of her waiting for her reaction. "Oh really?! Wow, I don't have any money though sir for absolutely... anything really" she looked embarrassed now, "well given ur circumstances he will cover everything, you also won't be going alone, you will know a familiar face" she was looking very confused now, she has no friends no family she waited.. "Me, he also offered me a job teaching defence against the dark arts, come on get ready, Hagrid should be here shortly with all your new things" he seemed very happy about this.


End file.
